Wolverine and the X-Men (Animated Series)
This article is about the 2009 television series. For the 2011 comic, see Wolverine & the X-Men Vol 1. Characters X-Men James Howlett (Earth-8096) 00.png|Wolverine, James Howlett Cyclops-1-.png|Cyclops, Scott Summers Emma Frost (Wolverine and the X-Men).jpg|Emma Frost Kurt Wagner (Wolverine and the X-Men).jpg|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner Henry McCoy (Wolverine and the X-Men).jpg|Beast, Henry McCoy Ororo Munroe (Wolverine and the X-Men).jpg|Storm, Ororo Munroe Charles Xavier (Earth-80920).jpg|Charles Xavier 436px-Rogue-x-men-4409766-1024-768.jpg|Rogue Colossus Kitty train.jpg|Colossus, Piotr Rasputin Katherine Pryde (Wolverine and the X-Men).jpg|Shadowcat, Katherine Pryde Iceman (Earth-80920)001.jpg|Iceman, Robert Drake Forge (Earth-80920).jpg|Forge Future X-Men (Allies of Xavier) File:FutureXavier_Nishkarsh_Chugh.png|Charles Xavier File:bishop5.jpg|Bishop, Lucas Bishop File:Screen-capture-1.png|Domino, Neena Thurman File:Lorna_Dane_(Earth-80920).jpg|Polaris, Lorna Dane File:kamal1.jpg|Kamal File:Hellion (Wolverine).jpg|Hellion, Julian Keller File:Marrow (Sarah) (Earth-80920).jpg|Marrow, Sarah File:vanisher.jpg|Vanisher, Telford Porter File:Angelica_annimated.png|Firestar, Angelica Jones File:Berzerker (Wolverine).jpg|Berzerker, Ray Carter Allies of X-Men File:Jean.jpg|Jean Grey File:Archangel.png|Angel, Warren Worthington III File:Mystique (Wolverine).jpg|Mystique, Raven Darkholme File:Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-80920).jpg|Gambit, Remy LeBeau File:Amara_Aquilla_(Earth-80920).jpg|Magma, Amara Aquilla File:Petra8.png|Petra, Kristie Nord File:Berserker_(Wolverine).jpg|Berzerker, Ray Carter Citizens of Genosha File:Erik_Lehnsherr_(Earth-80920)_001.jpg|Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr File:wanda1.jpg|Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff File:Polaris-Lorna_Dane.jpg|Polaris, Lorna Dane File:Senyaka (Wolverine).jpg|Senyaka, Suvik Senyaka File:scanner5.jpg|Scanner, Sarah Ryall File:Pyro_(Wolverine).jpg|Pyro, St. John Allerdyce File:Clarice Ferguson (Earth-80920).jpg|Blink, Clarice Ferguson File:Rahne_Sinclair_(Earth-8096).png|Wolfsbane, Rahne Sinclair File:Dazzler05pa4.png|Dazzler, Alison Blaire File:Network_Nishkarsh_Chugh.png|Network, Sarah Vale File:Pixie_Nishkarsh_Chugh.png|Pixie, Megan Gwynn File:Mellencamp (Wolverine).jpg|Mellencamp, Seamus Mellencamp File:Dust_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men.jpg|Dust, Sooraya Qadir File:Cessily_Kincaid_(Earth-8096)_.png|Mercury, Cesilly Kincaid Brotherhood of Mutants File:Screen-capture-1.png|Domino, Neena Thurman 436px-Rogue-x-men-4409766-1024-768.jpg|Rogue File:quicky.jpg|Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff File:Dominoks_(Earth-80920)_0.png|Avalanche, Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis File:Blob_(Wolverine).jpg|Blob, Frederick Dukes File:Toad_Wolverine.jpg|Toad, Mortimer Tonybee MRD Captive Mutants File:Rockslide animated.jpg|Rockslide, Santo Vaccarro File:Pyro wolverine and the x-men.jpg|Pyro, St. John Allerdyce File:Dust_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men.jpg|Dust, Sooraya Qadir File:Boom_Boom_animated.jpg|Boom Boom, Tabitha Smith File:Rahne_Sinclair_(Earth-8096).png|Wolfsbane, Rahne Sinclair File:Nitro_Nishkarsh_Chugh.png|Nitro, Robert Hunter File:696819-679318 psylockebutterfly super super.jpg|Psylocke, Elizabeth Braddock Marauders File:Mr. Sinister (Wolverine).jpg|Mister Sinister, Nathaniel Essex File:Archangel.png|Archangel, Warren Worthington III File:Harpoon (Wolverine).jpg|Harpoon, Kodiak Noatak File:Vertigo (Earth-80920) 001.jpg|Vertigo File:Arclight (Earth-80920).jpg|Arclight File:multiple.jpg|Multiple Man, James Madrox Mojo and his Pirates File:Mojo (Wolverine).jpg|Mojo File:Spiral (Wolverine).jpg|Spiral, Rita Wayword Weapon X File:James Howlett (Wolverine and the X-Men).jpg|Wolverine, James Howlett File: Victor Creed (Earth-80920).jpg|Sabretooth, Victor Creed File:Maverick_(Earth-80920)_00.png|Maverick, Christoph Nord S.H.I.E.L.D Nic-Fury-(Earth-80920).png|Nick Fury Anti-Mutants File:Master_Mold_full_body.jpg|Master Mold File:WolveSentinels_Nishkarsh_Chugh.png|Sentinels Other Mutants File:ShadowKing_Nishkarsh_Chugh.png|Shadow King, Amahl Farouk File:Silver Samurai (Wolverine) .jpg|Silver Samurai, Keniuchio Harada Humans File:Kelly (Wolverine).jpg|Senator Robert Kelly File:Warren Worthington II.jpg|Warren Worthington II File:Trask (Wolverine).jpg|Dr.Bolivar Trask File:Abraham_Cornelius_(Earth-8096).png|Dr. Abraham Cornelius File:Sybil Zane (Wolverine).jpg|Dr. Sybil Zane File:Dr.Rao.png|Dr. Kavita Rao File:General Moss.jpg|Colonel Moss File:Mariko Yashida (Wolverine).jpg|Mariko Yashida Other Characters En Sabah Nur (Earth-80920).jpg|Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-80920) (cut).jpg|Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner * Blockbuster * Donald Pierce * Fever Pitch * Firestar * Harry Leland * Juggernaut * Reavers * Sauron * Sebastian Shaw * Selene * Thunderbird * Tildie Soames * Wendigo * X-23 Progress The series was in the pre-production stage as of April 2007. It aired in early 2008.New X-Men Cartoon Early Fall 2008? The first season is finished in Europe and can be seen online on YouTube. The series' cancellation was announced on April 18, 2010.http://tv.ign.com/articles/108/1084434p1.html Cast * Steven Blum - Wolverine * Nolan North - Cyclops * Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frosthttp://www.kariwahlgren.net/resume_vo.html * Jim Ward - Professor X * Yuri Lowenthal - Icemanhttp://www.yurilowenthal.com/wst_page4.html * Liam O'Brien - Angel, Nightcrawlerhttp://web.mac.com/voiceofobrien/LiamOBrien/2VO_Resume.html * Fred Tatasciore - Beast * Danielle Judovits - Shadowcat * Kieren Van Den Blink - Rogue * Dominic Janes - Squidboy * Roger Craig Smith - Forge, Kamalhttp://www.rogercraigsmith.com/resume.htm * Richard Doyle - Senator Robert Kelly * Tom Kane - Magneto * Tamara Bernier - Mystique * Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch * James Patrick Stuart - Avalanche * Peter Lurie - Sabretooth Trailer The 2 minute debut trailer, available at Marvel.com gives an insight into the series's story line, showing it to be closely related to the 2000's animated series, even having a variation of the theme song in the trailer. The same creative team behind the X-Men: Evolution show is returning to work on the new cartoon. Steven E Gordon, Greg Johnson, and Boyd Kirkland have all returned to work on this new series. Crew * Jamie Simone - Voice Director Social Commentary The Mutant Response Division acts similar to a military police or the Nazis in Germany, arresting mutants without provocation and then detaining them, and those who "harbor" mutants, without any formal trial or such legal action. Angel comments that his father knows he's a mutant, but he is labeled as the family's "unspoken," much like how "traditional" families do not discuss a child's homosexuality/bisexuality if it is revealed. External links * Category:Television Series